<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save My Heart For You by Just_Absolutely_Super</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313950">Save My Heart For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super'>Just_Absolutely_Super</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I got a million of em, Character Study, Evans Family Headcanons, F/M, Falling In Love, Featuring some Insecure!Soul, Headcanon, Introspection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Absolutely_Super/pseuds/Just_Absolutely_Super</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul never thought romantic love was something that would exist for him. That was, until he met Maka...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save My Heart For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Will I ever NOT write out my self-indulgent garbage about Soul and his character and his relations to his family? The answer is no.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soul had never thought the concept of <em>love </em>suited him.</p><p>Don't get him wrong it wasn't like he didn't <em>believe </em>in love—he was sure it existed. He just never thought it existed for <em>him</em>.</p><p>As far as he knew, for all the luxury his family had, an Evans was not suited for love. His parents, uncles, and aunts all married their spouses because they excelled in some form of performing art.</p><p>Sure, his parents were <em>friendly </em>with each other, but Soul was quite perceptive. He knew whatever affection his mother and father had for each other was not that of romance. It was more like a deep respect—they acknowledged each other as equals but that was as far as it went.</p><p>He thought that maybe his grandmother had loved his late grandfather in a more than friendly way, but he could never tell. For some reason she never liked to talk about him except when she was pointing out his picture to Soul or when she would listen to a recording of someone singing opera.</p><p>And Wes…well, Wes was kind of like Soul in that he didn't believe he was cut out for a big fabulous love story.</p><p>However, he and Soul differed in that while Soul didn't feel a desire to pursue the notion of a relationship, Wes did the opposite and dated quite frequently.</p><p>His relationships never lasted long though. Probably two dates at the most—three if Wes needed a last minute date to some extravagant gala around the time he was casually seeing someone.</p><p>His parents (his mother in particular) didn't exactly approve of this behavior. As the eldest sibling, they felt that Wes was expected to find a suitable mate. He excelled at so many things, why not exceed their expectations with a nice debutante who just <em>happened </em>to play a musical instrument?</p><p>Soul didn't blame his brother for storming out of the room whenever the discussion of his personal life became the dinner topic. He knew what Wes was thinking. An Evans <em>settled</em>. They don't marry for love, they marry to preserve their bloodline. Wes was a social butterfly, but he never wanted to settle. He wanted his fun but he didn't want to commit. In this suffocating lifestyle where Wes had to live up the role as "perfect," he felt he needed <em>something </em>he could control.</p><p>Soul felt the sentiment.</p><p>Which was why he opted to rebel every chance he got.</p><p>His father wanted him to be more like his brother? Soul would study Wes's movements…then do the exact <em>opposite </em>of them.</p><p>His mother wanted him to be a respectable, polite gentleman? He'd slouch, scowl, and hurl insults.</p><p>His parents wanted him to achieve a good academic standing? He'd slack off and sleep during lectures.</p><p>His parents wanted him to play some lame flowery piano arrangement? He'd tweak the music sheet and make it fit more to his style.</p><p>His parents didn't approve of his weapon blood? He'll join the DWMA.</p><p>His parents wanted him to marry a girl of their choosing because they knew he'd make some "unorthodox" decision and bring more shame to their name? Fuck 'em, he just won't marry.</p><p>And that final act of rebellion seemed to be going good for him…until Maka Albarn came into the picture.</p><p>She was an odd one, he could tell from day one. The way his dark and twisted music pulled her into him rather than push her away. The way she didn't seem bothered by his strange appearance. The way she just brushed off his bad habits with a roll of her eyes and a chop to the head. The way she talked about grotesque things with a bubbly smile on her face. Seriously, she may <em>look </em>innocent, but the girl's sense of humor was probably more twisted than Soul's…</p><p>She was not someone his parents would approve of.</p><p>And he was perfectly okay with that.</p><p>The initial partnership was formed on his part because she didn't understand anything about music. Finally, someone who was tone deaf and wouldn't judge him based on his music prowess. But over time—as what happens with a partnership where you bond souls—Soul grew to care for Maka as more than just some random girl who could wield him and make him into a super cool Death Scythe.</p><p>She became his friend.</p><p>Someone he trusted more than anyone in his life.</p><p>And eventually someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>The realization he had fallen for her wasn't some clap of thunder realization like the movies would have you believe. It was more subtle; like a "huh," moment rather than an "ah-ha!"</p><p>They hadn't even been doing anything of importance. They were just cooling down from a long-ass fight with a corrupt soul in the middle of God-Knows-Where. Maka was lying on her back, exhausted. Her clothes and skin were caked with blood (both hers and the pre-kishin's) as she spewed a string of curses in regard to the red soul for being an overall <em>bitch </em>to take down.</p><p>Soul was sitting next to her, laughter flowing out of him as he listened to his meister give the long dead pre-kishin a verbal beatdown.</p><p>"Fuck, I'm a mess." Maka grumbled, examining one of her pigtails that had been dyed red from blood and guts.</p><p>"Yeah, you look like shit." Soul said, but not unkindly. He found his gaze lingering on her longer than normal, his usual smirk spreading into a small, fond smile.</p><p>Maka stuck her tongue out at him before breaking down into a flurry of giggles. Soul felt his chest flutter.</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>There, just like that. The thought crossed his mind, and while it took him aback with its suddenness, he knew he couldn't deny it. It was true, he was in love with her. Plain as day.</p><p>He probably should have freaked more about it. After all, he was never planning on falling in love. Had zero desire for it to happen if he were being honest.</p><p>But the concept of loving Maka felt <em>right</em>. Like maybe he was always supposed to be with her. Maybe their souls bonding weren't just that of Soul Resonance—maybe they were literal "soulmates."</p><p>Ugh, now he was just starting to sound like a sap.</p><p>No matter, he was in love with his meister and that was how it was going to be.</p><p>The problem now was if she would be willing to love him back.</p><p>If Soul had issues in the love department, it was a grain of rice compared to the mountain that was Maka's love issues.</p><p>She was the product of a coupling between a meister-weapon duo. Her parents were partners, one of the better ones at the academy. Her mother made her father into a Death Scythe fit to be wielded by Lord Death himself. But the love story they crafted together had combusted into flames as Spirit Albarn was a womanizing, cheating dunderhead, leading to his now ex-wife to flee in anger and disgrace—barely making contact with the daughter of her failed marriage.</p><p>On paper, it seemed if Soul tried to pursue a relationship with Maka they were bound to repeat history. He was sure Maka had that way of thinking.</p><p>But Soul was a rebel—maybe not in the "cool," James Dean way as he would like to be, but he still had a penchant for doing the exact <em>opposite </em>of what was expected of him.</p><p>If Maka thought they were going to end up like her parents then he'd have to prove her wrong.</p><p>Her father cheated on her mother? Pssh, cool guys don't cheat. Seriously how hard was it to dedicate yourself to one woman forever?</p><p>Her mother ran away from her problems? He already ran away from his problems once, he didn't feel like doing it again. He's made his roots by Maka's side; you'd have to try <em>really </em>hard to get him to leave her.</p><p>He wasn't supposed to love her? Tough, he was going to love her <em>so fucking hard now</em>.</p><p>He'll be subtle about it though. Big gestures weren't really his style. Besides, he didn't want to drive Maka away. He had to wait for her—have her come to him first.</p><p>It seemed like a lost cause, especially since he wasn't sure what exactly his meister felt for him. But it'd be worth it in the end. He had to believe that.</p><p>Maka would always be worth the risk...</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Soul blinked, staring up into the bright green eyes of the girl who was always on his mind and in his heart.</p><p><em>You</em>, he thought. But of course he wasn't going to say it out loud. Instead he decided to play it cool, smirking as he replied, "Nothin'."</p><p>Maka pouted at the answer, but sighed and rolled her eyes in resignation, "Whatever, don't tell me." She then moved over to the love seat adjacent to the couch Soul was currently laying on. Soul watched as she plopped herself down on the cushion and opened up a book.</p><p>He stared at her for a while, idly wishing she was paying attention to him instead of a book. He relished moments like these, just him and her sitting quiet and comfortably together. It gave Soul a certain calm that he had trouble obtaining anywhere else.</p><p>It suddenly occurred to him that he could take this moment to confess to her. About how much he was in love with her and wanted to be with her. How he didn't mind if she wasn't ready yet, that he'd be willing to wait because he had resolved to stay by her side no matter what. That if she ever <em>did </em>feel ready, he'd be there to face any challenge a relationship could bring them. He could spill all of his guts to her right here and now and get it over with, rejection be damned.</p><p>But sadly, he couldn't do that. Not right now.</p><p>Because as uncool as it was to admit, Soul Eater Evans was a <em>coward</em>.</p><p>He was undeniably in love with this woman in front of him…but he was scared to admit it. He was scared of the consequences, scared of rejection. Because why would Maka—courageous, kind, reckless, <em>unbelievably </em>cool Maka Albarn—choose <em>him </em>to love and cherish forever.</p><p>Being her weapon was one thing.</p><p>Being someone she entrusted her whole heart to was another.</p><p>No, he had to stick with his first instinct—to let <em>her </em>be the one to initiate first. Maka was much better at jumping headlong into the unknown without a second thought. If she loved him, she wouldn't hesitate to tell him.</p><p>Soul wasn't a love expert—hardly had any good examples of it either. He didn't want to fuck anything up. He was used to leading, but this time, it was Maka's turn. And if and when that time came, he'd be willing to follow her every step.</p><p>"You okay?" Maka's voice abruptly halted his thoughts. "You're staring into space over there. And there's a little bit of unrest in your wavelength. Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"</p><p>Soul saw concern takeover his meister's bright green eyes. A smile slowly formed on his face. She was just too cute sometimes.</p><p>"Yeah, m'fine. Just in deep thought," he said. He could tell that she wasn't satisfied with that answer given her furrowed brows, but she would have to deal with it. He really <em>wasn't </em>ready to divulge all his heart's secrets to her just yet.</p><p>"You sure?" she asked, skepticism coating her voice.</p><p>Soul gave an exaggerated groan and rolled his eyes, "<em>Yes</em>, Maka, I'm fine. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die and all that crap."</p><p>Maka giggled at his dramatic display, seeming to believe him this time around. Turning back to her book, she said, "If you say so. But whenever you're ready to talk about it, I'll be here."</p><p>Soul's gaze on her softened. She really was too good for him. "I know you will."</p><p>No, Soul still wasn't sure if he was cut out for the whole "love" thing…</p><p>But if Maka was with him, he would be willing to give it a try.</p><p>He'll just save his heart for her until that time came.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm deeply fascinated with Soul and his character, so I just spent a majority of the last couple of months writing out my headcanons about him. This is one of them. I don't see Soul as the type to care for love and romance, but then he changes his mind when he finds himself falling in love with Maka. And while I can see him lightly flirting with her and maybe dropping a couple of hints that he feels more for her, I can't see him outright making the first move because he's an insecure little bean and Maka's probably got some deep-rooted issues regarding romance and relationships thanks to her parents. I tried to convey all of that in the fanfic.</p><p>I don't know, this might be all over the place. And I rewrote the ending like 3 times because I just...wasn't...SATISFIED with anything. I think I'm happy with this one though.</p><p>Anyways, if you liked it then drop me some kudos and a comment. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>